The Echo's Of Whispers
by Shadow Heartcraft
Summary: Alright so this is my second try at a Heero/Relena fic. So I hope you all like it! Oh and Heero tries to save Relena from another assassination attempt but this time lady luck dosent seem to be on his side.
1. In Dreams

By: Jorge Vallejo (a

By: Jorge Vallejo (a.k.a. Shadow Heartcraft) The Echo's of Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters. I am only borrowing them for this story which I have to say is mostly based on the relationship of Heero+Relena. So if you don't like them then don't read this story because it's mostly about them and some couples of Gundam Wing as well. All right also this takes place after Endless Waltz, oh and I forgot to mention this story has strong adult language and somewhat violence. 

Authors Note: I just want to say that this will be my second story! Yeah! ::Waits for any cheers:: …. ::Only hears crickets in the background:: Umm okay.. o.o; Well anyway if you haven't read my other story called Faded Shadows then what are you waiting for!? An invitation? Well go read it! It was my first story I wrote so I treasure it very much. Well anyways with that out of the way let the story begin!

( ) = Authors comments

* * = Thoughts

---- = Scene change

Chapter 1: In Dreams

"Heero? Where are you going?" asked a very beautiful Relena Dorlian Peacecraft. Heero just look to her almost in shock and confused eyes. He quickly dismissed those feelings as he suddenly took a step forward to her. He had always wanted to kiss her and tell her how much she really meant to her and right now it seemed as if he couldn't hold it back anymore and wanted to do it now. But just as soon as he finished with the step Relena seemed to get farther away. He then quickly looked to her and made a very confused face. He then spoke out, "Relena? Please hold on, I need to tell you something." He then took another step towards her but to only find at his dismay she got further and further. He then got impatient and he started to walk fast towards her. "Relena! Please hold on!" His steps finally turned into running and finally he stopped dead in his tracks to see that she was now nowhere in sight. He looked around himself to only see complete nothingness and then felt lonely and cold. He looked down to as if to crumble at his place but instead his headshot up to look at some sort of ball of light coming down in front of his face. At first he just stood there confused to what it was but then with much courage he reached out to it to touch it. And finally when he did touch it, the whole ball seem to explode and the whole area Heero was in became all white and a huge reflection of his beloved stood there with her legs tightly wrapped around in her arms almost as if scared on the floor. His heart almost broke at the sight and he made a step forward towards here again. This time she didn't go anywhere and he reached her in a couple of steps. He finally kneeled down next to her and looked at her. She finally looked at him eye to eye with tears streaming down her face. Heero felt his heart twist more in pain, and with enough strength he spoke out in a caring voice, "Relena.. Please don't cry. Please I am so sorry." He then reached out and took her cheek in his hand and smiled at her. "Please don't cry, I won't leave this time." She looked to his hand and then back to him with a look of satisfaction and happiness. And Heero couldn't help himself but get closer to her face and lean in ever so slowly. And just about he was about to touch her lovely red lips with his she disappeared in his hands. He looked around and little visions of her getting killed surrounded the room. His eyes dancing all over the place as he quickly stood up and yelled out, "No! Relena! No!" His eyes landing once on a vision of her getting shot at one of her peace conferences and then to another of her getting stabbed right in the heart from a dark hooded man. His eyes just got wider as he finally saw to his last vision. It was himself going up to her and actually grabbing her by the chest where her heart was and seem to kill her once he did touch her chest. 

Heero finally snapped and sat upward on his bed in a sweaty heap. His eyes just roaming around the room to see where he was. His mouth dry, as his bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat, and finally which looked like a tear falling from his eye. He quickly found out it was a nightmare as he stood up from his bed. His hand went to his cheek and slowly touched it sensing his fallen tear. He took it in his finger and brought it to his eye level. He examined it knowing full well he had finally shedded a tear for the one love he couldn't admit to himself was Relena. He sighed and looked over his small hotel room staying quiet. Down below on the streets even during the middle of the night cars where still running by. He went over to his window and looked down seeing the almost half way busy road with cars and thinks to himself. * Relena… * He sighed once again and then turned his way over towards his neat and almost empty desk which only contained his laptop and keys to the room. He went over to it and sat down putting his elbows on the desk and his head came onto them and let out a deep breath. He stayed that way for about 5 minutes just trying to get his head straight. It had been 6 months. 6 months of pure hell for him, just sitting in the shadows and walking in the darkness. Everyday he would just sit in his motel room, hotel room, apartment, etc. Just thinking about Relena and his life and how he should react to it. His skills at hacking into computers and stealth had covered him from going place to place in renting rooms and even buying food. He had become almost an outlaw they would say. But one thing was for sure. This outlaw had no idea what to do with his life. He finally pulled up a bit and opened his laptop. He then started typing furiously on his keys and hack through several files trying to understand where another threat for the one his heart told him he loved, and found out that her next speech out in Earth about the Colony and Earth Peace conference where rumors of an attack on the young beautiful Relena. His mind took in the information and finally he thought best to sleep on it till tomorrow. Then he would once again try to stop a threat on the one woman who kept on haunting his dreams at night.

(Next day in the Peacecraft Mansion)

"Relena! Relena?" Suddenly a white wooden door is opened and a Noin enters the room. She looks around to see that the bed is made and finds Relena nowhere in sight. She sighs to herself a bit and then finally gets an idea on where the Sanc Kingdoms Princess has gone to. With that in mind she paced a few more steps and finally an image of a beautiful, young girl is out on the patio enjoying the morning air. She walked on over and stood right by her side. Relena felt her presence to begin with but really just didn't say anything and just took in a deep breath of air and look on over to where the clouds so highly stood. Noin looked to her and saw almost a renewed Relena from the past 6 months. She had come about 2 months after the Marimeya incident with Zechs. She was already married to him during those 2 months. She smiled to herself bringing her back to the day Zechs purposed to her about 2 weeks after they had both left Earth. Now here she was back here trying to help an almost broken down Relena from her mental and physical problems. Physically she tried her very best at the Peace Conferences, but really, it was wearing her down right to the bone. And mentally, she always tried to move on from the thought of this blue dark and colbat eyes that almost seem to have no feelings towards her. 

She tried so hard to remove her mind from the one person who has now been missing for 6 months. And then almost as if on cue I hear Relena say, "Heero…" Noin looks to her and sees her eyes closed and almost as if tears where going to fall down her cheek. She sighs a bit and then decided it was best to leave her alone in her thoughts for another 5 minutes. For as she left she mumbled softly to no one in particular, "Heero. Your going to lose her if you don't come back." Just then she walks in the room and waits for the Vice Foreign Minster. Relena finally opens her eyes and looks around herself again to only find that Noin had left and she shook off her feelings at the moment. She had to be composed and ready for the speech she was going to make to the world announcing her ideas about rather or not the Colonies should throw down all there war defenses as should the earth. She finally puts herself together and turns around to finally walk back in to the waiting Noin. She entered the room and all she could see was Noin square in the center sitting in a chair. As soon as she spotted her Noin stood up and smiled to Relena. Relena just smiled back and spoke out, "Why hello Noin. I guess you must be here to tell me to get ready for my speech at the World Global Dome huh?" She sighed a bit and nodded responding in her words, "Relena I know this is going to wear you down sooner or later. Are you sure you want to go?" She smiles once again to her and said, "Why of course Noin. I can't disappoint my people with my absence, now can I?" She nodded again and then finally they both exited her room silent and quiet.

(At the Speech Conference)

Here it was. A huge structure that house over 5,000 people with 2 levels in just hearing one person go up there and give a speech to them all on peace. A person who Heero tried but to no avail to forget or not think of. A person who was the one to hold the Perfect Soldier's heart. The whole place was divided into 2 sections, one side the leaders of government behind the Space Colonies as well as the Earth, Peace leaders, and a few more important people. On the other side where more Peace leaders, and as well as some other important people where sitting. And finally there was a red long aisle parting through them both that leads right in front of the huge stage that the woman of his dreams was going to make the speech. Heero hid behind the curtains backstage looking on to a very beautiful Relena Peacecraft. He told himself in his mind that he had maken sure to have checked the entire place that might been infiltrated by the enemy and had already checked every possibility. He looked around himself and made also a mental note that if he ever got to talk to Zechs, that he needed to put more security to prevent even himself to get near her. For it was way too easy to get behind the lines to see his beautiful angel of peace. Just then his lips twitch a bit as it went to a half smile just thinking about what he had just thought in his mind. To him hearing himself calling her *his* was a little bit joyful. For as he wanted to so badly to tell her how much he needed her. How much he had missed her, how much she means to him and for that very reason keeps living today. She was his soul in the flesh he would say. Something he wanted so badly to become one with and to never let go. He sighed a bit and then paid his undivine attention to her. After about 10 minutes into the speech his eyes narrowed over to the entrance. What he saw was a man had entered with a dark hood over him and he was walking straight down the aisle as if he was almost a hitman. He finally got it through his mind he wasn't here to say hi and for sure wasn't here to hear his beloved talk. So with all the courage he had within himself he had no choice but to save Relena life once again. The man with the hood just walked up towards the front of the stage and pulled out a handgun and pointed it to Relena. Relena eyes where still passive as usual but this time it liked if she didn't care if she would die. Her eyes just starring down this person with the gun and the guards to far to do anything about the situation. Finally Heero with fast speed went up to her and hugged her from the front, for it was all he could do. 

Throw himself into the slaughter for her and take the hit for her. A huge bang was heard across the dome and panic flared across the structure as if hell was rising. Finally some guards came up to the hooded man before he got to shot again and took him into custody quick. As for Heero he slouched onto a shocked and almost frightened Relena, as she looked him eye to eye. Heero felt huge amounts of pain in his right shoulder for as he looked quickly there he saw blood flowing freely from the open wound. He then looked right back to Relena with almost a hurt expression but just moved his lips as if saying something but nothing was heard from his voice. Relena just looked at him and made out he was trying to say *Please forgive me*. Relena then couldn't hold it back anymore and a few tears fell from her eyes but suddenly she felt a hand caress her cheek and stroke them off her face. He then smiled to her and Relena just looked at him almost feeling lost in his touch but soon enough it was broken. It was broken by his downfall onto his knees as Relena still held him possessively and hard not wanting to let go. And finally Heero closed his eyes and laid back as Relena hovered over him finally yelling to him, "Heero! Please! No don't go!" Heero finally slid his eyes closed as a dark emptiness filled him and his thoughts. Relena at that point sat right next to him and gathered him up in her arms. She held him tightly as he kissed his forehead crying all the while and saying, "I love you Heero, I love you."

A/N: Mwa-hahahahaha! I left you all hanging a bit didn't I? I bet you're like what happens next and what happened to Heero and Relena. But if your not then please don't criticize me that bad. o.o; Well anyway PLEASE R&R! (If you don't know what that means. It means READ AND THEN RESPOND!) I am dying to know some feedback for my stories! ::BIG sigh:: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry I will work as hard as I can with the next! Until then talk to you all later! PEACE! ^_^


	2. From Tears to Bloodshed

By: Jorge Vallejo (a

Chapter 2: From Tears to Bloodshed The Echo's Of Whispers

  
"Relena… I am so... sorry.." He muttered those words out as Relena back in reality stood there by his side. Heero at the moment was just in a complete dark void. His mind and soul seem to be getting weaker by the second, and right now all he could hear in his own world was the name Relena. Then finally some medics came up to where Relena and Heero where and 2 people with white uniforms with red crosses came and told Relena it would be best to get Heero to a hospital. Relena at that moment was still crying and holding Heero as tight as she could, for fear if she left him he would never come back or even live for that matter. But she finally came sided with reason she ever so slowly let go of Heero from her grasp. Just then the medics got him and set him up on a wheelcart and put straps all around that his body. His left shoulder all full of his blood from the gunshot he had taken for her. His face dark from what can be seen of endless sleep and his eyes closed with almost made him look like a dark angel at peace. Relena by this thought let a few more tears fall down her lovely red cheek. Then she stood up shakily but fell back down. Fortunately if it wasn't for Zechs her older brother. She would have hit the floor surely and she just looked to him. She turned around and her brother put his arms around as to comfort her as she wept even harder on his shoulder. Zechs sighed a bit and then spoke out comforting words, "Don't worry Relena, he will be okay." Relena new he would but what hurt her more was the fact she had made him get into that position in the first place. After about 5 minutes of endless tears and comforting words she pulled back and nodded to her brother. "Alright I am sorry, it's just that I love him so." Zechs smiled to her and nodded to her. "Yeah I know little sister, just come on and let me take you home. That way you can get your rest and tomorrow you can go see him if you like?" She smiled faddedly to him and nodded as well. Then finally Relena looked to around the place to see her brother's wife Noin standing there at the entrance talking to one of the paramedics. She looked as if angry but at the same time relief from something the paramedic told her. She then started to walk her direction and Zechs helped her along the way to just make sure today's actions hasn't taken its toll on her. She finally reached her and she spoke out softly towards Noin. "Is Heero alright Noin?" Noin heard the voice and instantly looked to Relena and smiled a bit. She responded, "Yes Relena the paramedics said he would be just fine, he is just tired from lack of sleep and the bullet missed any critical damage he could have gotten." She sighed a bit and then said to her, "Can we see him right now?" That's when her brother interfered and spoke out to her, "Not right now Relena. You need some rest first then we can see him." Relena had no other choice but to do, as what was told for she knew Heero was all right she would be as well. She then finally spoke out, "Alright lets go home then." Noin and Zechs both agreed and they both took her home for her well-deserved sleep.

(Back at the hospital)

"Ugh…" Heero open his eyes and all around him his vision became blurry for a second. He heard also a faint beep next to him and he sighed a bit. It was nighttime and he felt like as if someone had dropped a ten-ton boulder right on his right shoulder. He tried to move but he felt almost holden down by little tubs that which where stuck in his body. He sighed once again as he finally knew he was in a hospital. But one thing wasn't clear in his mind. Why was he in the hospital? What happened to him? He then decided it was best to just forget those little problems and just best to leave now and forget about the whole thing. He could heal himself for he knew also what to do to his body if he ever did get harm in anyway. But still he kept thinking to himself just what had happened to him. So without warning he finally decided to take the tablet that was stood at the foot of his bed and he read the following, *Heero Yuy- Taken in by Relena Peacecraft for shot in upper shoulder. Fraction: None, Bloodtype: B, Time taken in: 5:35 P.M., etc.* His mind soared almost as if he found himself dumbfounded when he read that one person's name. He slowly said to himself almost as if lost just by the sound of her name, "Relena." He then snapped out of it and looked around himself. He then sat up and to his cause all the pain to his shoulder came back and he almost gritted his teeth from the pain. He then laid back down knowing that if he left now he wouldn't get very far, and it would be best just to stay there and see if 'she' comes. He smiled to himself slightly and now he remembered what had happened. He went to her aid and took in the pain for her. He went to her and became her savior once again. He let the smile die down once he remembered her crying for him as well. He never wanted to make her cry, but then again he never wanted her to die either. His heart almost felt pain as well for the walls surrounding his heart also decayed little by little. He closed his eyes in defeat to sleep and he mumbled out even thought no one was there, "I love you too Relena. I love you too." Soon enough the darkness once again consumed him and he slumbered till the next day.

(Next Day at the Hospital)

Relena slowly walked into the room that held Heero in its possession. Noin and Zechs where outside waiting for her, for she had asked them to please let her have a time with Heero alone. Zechs was of course hard to persuade but soon enough he gave up and gave a quick nod. And finally Relena took short steps towards the bed that was holding her dark angel. The one she always wanted to hold in her arms like back in Marimea's coup de tat'. She always wanted to tell Heero that without him she would have surely crumbled so very long ago. She slowly walked up next to him and just the sight of seeing him there with tubes sticking out of his body and his own face dark from lack of sleep, but yet he still had been able to keep his beauty. Relena at that sight almost felt like crying again, but no this time she would be strong for him. She knew he had wanted her to be strong and so she was. She stood there looking down at him as she finally put her hand to his head and wiped away at the unruly hair that was stuck to his forehead due to the sweat and hotness of the room. She breathed in deeply and carefully and very delicately traced the outline of his jaw with one of her fingers. She smiled a bit to him and whispered out just barely enough that she heard herself. "Heero. I miss you so much Heero, why did you leave me? Why did you have you go and do this? Can't you see that I am already dying from just being apart from you?" Then at the moment with those words as if on cue Heero stirred awake as his eyes opened up to reveal almost a angel in his sights. His eyes just bore into her as she almost gasps in surprise from his awake. Then Heero frowned and closed his eyes again speaking out with barely enough voice and said, "Relena… I'm sorry." Relena then still a bit surprised said only his name as if she where about to cry again, "Heero." Heero's heart almost twisted more in pain as he heard her sorrowful voice and then he looked to her with eyes of pain. Relena then at his look couldn't help it anymore. She told herself she wouldn't cry but how could you not knowing the only person you ever loved is on a hospital bed and in there because you where the one to put him there? She then let a few tears fall down her eyes and Heero closed his eyes and spoke out softly and tenderly, all his perfect soldier training gone from sight at the moment. "Relena, please don't cry. I am sorry. I never wanted you to cry. I am sorry for being gone from you for so long." Relena then looked at him almost shocked at Heero raised a hand and put it to her cheek as before and wiped a few tears away. "Don't cry please. It hurts me to see you even shed a tear for a life as worthless as mine." Anger then reared its ugly head onto Relena and he looked at him almost mad. "Why do you say that? Cant you see your life is the most valuable thing to me!? Heero please understand that if you die… I'll surely die as well…" Heero then had a hurt look on him as he spoke out again, "I'm sorry." Relena then heart almost broke as she took in what she had just said and spoke to him in a repentive voice, "Heero, no I am sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you.." Heero and sighed a bit and he looked to her eye to eye and he finally couldn't hold it in any longer and he just had to get it out. So it was now or never, leave or run, tell her or hide. He opened his lips to speak and finally those words that took him so long to understand and hear where coming out of his mouth. "Relena your right. I don't know what was wrong with me to ever see this, but now I know that your absouloutly right. I do have a precious life, a precious one because I have you in it." Relena almost caught her breath as she heard him speak and she then sat down slowly at the side of the bed near him. Heero then closed his eyes and spoke out those words of what will take him down his destiny and to face his fate. "Relena, what I am saying is that I love you…" Relena upon hearing those words brought more tears to her eyes. For all the time she ever dreamed about hearing those words from his lips and everytime she thought about it she would just snap out of it as he just was barely saying it. But this time she didn't wake up, this time she didn't snap open, this time it was for real. She then spoke out lowly and hopefully, "Heero… I love you to." With that Heero opened his eyes and they locked onto hers and as if hypnotizing them Relena ever so slowly leaned over to his face. Inch by Inch and both there hearts beat by beat they where getting closer. Relena finally got within range and finally felt what she had always wanted for so long as well Heero. There they shared there first kiss and as Heero's lips embraces Relena's. Relena at the touch felt the world drift away and she entered almost what seemed a heavenly bliss of love and pleasure. Heero then put his arms around her slim figure and brought her even closer than before and she almost moaned as her body touched his body. This day Heero and Relena would never forget. For both have seen so much tears to bloodshed. They would have both gladly go through it again if this was the outcome of it all. Love…

A/N: Alright alright I know it kinda sucked! So chapter 2 done and so far I need to work on chapter 3. Hmm.. So what do you think so far peeps? Hmm? FOR GOOD SAKES please tell me! R&R!!! . Sorry just lost it there. Its just that I really do need feedback on my stories. And um well lets just say not that many people have answered my heed! ^_^ Alright well with that I will also like to say sorry for Heero. I know he was a bit OOC in this, no? Well alright with that don't miss chapter 3! I am gonna call it "Holy Love". Alright peace you all! Talk to you laters!


End file.
